Conspiracy 51
by HikariNozomi4ever
Summary: Peice of original fiction inspired by the Area 51 video game.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- This is a work of pure fiction. It is not directly based off of the Area 51 viedo game. However it is inspired by the game. I do not own Area 51 or anything related to Area 51 other than this story.

* * *

Hello, My name is Sgt. Ethan Williams. My teammates call me Scorch. I lead an elite group of commandos called the 2nd division special forces unit. We have been sent to a number of dangerous places. We have been sent to Iraq, Kuwait, Afghanistan, Iran... But none of these places could prepare us for what was to come. Let me brief you on the details.

On April 16th, 2015, there was a huge explosion at the military base commonly known as "Area 51" in Roswell, New Mexico. For months the American government panicked to receive communication from the base. After months of dreaded silence, they decided to send somebody in. They turned to us, The 2nd division special forces unit. Our unit was purely made for special tactical emergencies like this. We agreed to go in. We were airlifted to the site, and on the surface we could see nothing but pure destruction. No one within sight was alive. For years our experience has been classified. Now it is being released to the public.

This is our story...


	2. Chapter 1

Sept 3, 2015. 12:00 Hrs 

The chopper blades whirred overhead. The 2nd division special forces were prepared for a simple reconnaissance mission. Fly in, Gather Intel, Get the heck out. They had only prepared rations for 3 weeks. They equipped themselves with light weaponry, because they were going to an American base. They didn't expect a fight. Burner, the explosives expert, was already making bets that it was just a comm. systems error. Scorch laughed along with them, but in the pit of his stomach it all felt wrong. The explosion, the communication problems, everything. It had been released to the public a few years earlier that Area 51 was just a base to develop top secret aircraft, but that didn't explain the explosion. It could have been an explosives failure with the weapon systems, but the explosion would have been much smaller. What the heck was going on in there. That was the question on everyone's mind.

Blade, the pilot and vehicle operator, landed the chopper softly on the helipad. Scorch gathered up their provisions and signaled to Burner and Hack, the computer specialist, to follow. He loaded up his equipment and boarded the helicopter. Once everyone was aboard, he signaled to Blade to take off. The chopper whirred to life. They lifted off and headed south towards New Mexico.

Sept 4, 2015 9:00 Hrs

They had been flying all night. They constructed makeshift cots in the cargo area. Scorch awoke suddenly from the sound of the intercom.

"Approaching coordinates sir. Ready for landing procedures." Chimed Blade over the intercom.

Scorch sat up and stretched. He went to the hold and grabbed his pack, slung his M16 over his shoulder and approached the hold door. He then hit the keypad and the door depressed and slid open. Scorch peered out into the distance. They were flying over Roswell, approaching the military installation.

"Blade, make a few passes for damage evaluation." Scorch spoke into the intercom.  
"Yes sir," Blade chimed back. He hit the ignition into second gear. The military base came into view. On the surface it was just a pile of rubble. Only one of the watchtowers was still standing, and still had significant damage. Roofs of test buildings had caved in, labs were just 4 damaged walls. There was barely any place big enough to land the chopper.

When they landed Scorch stepped outside, M16 at the ready. All he saw was destruction. He signaled the squad to follow. They panned out and searched for an opening into the compound. Burner found one in the corner near the damaged watchtower. They had a large area to search. Scorch had heard that Area 51 was 26 floors deep, spread over a distance of a square mile.

Scorch lifted up the hatch to the vent burner had found an dropped down. They were in a long hallway, traveling the entire mile of the compound. They had two ways they could go. He looked down the hallway to the left. Most of the lights were on, but near the end it was pitch black. To their right it was all darkness. They decided to go right. They strapped their flashlights to their M16's and entered the darkness. This part of the base was heavily deserted. If there was a catastrophe, you would expect to see bodies, but there were none in sight.

They continued to go down the hallway, checking each room as they passed it. Each one was hauntingly deserted. Eventually they reached another intersection. They then decided to split up. Hack and Scorch went left, as Blade and Burner went straight.


End file.
